Simply Irresistable
by Diniseni
Summary: Balthier says he's dashing and irresistable, what if that was true?


Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy XII…Aw…

Balthier and Fran actually made it out of the Bahamut instead of it being a mystery...And everybody lives in the palace now.

* * *

Balthier sat at his desk writing. I don't know what he would write but who cares.

Anyway. He sat there writing…Alone… Until Penelo walked in.

"What?" Balthier continued writing.

"Can I borrow something?" Penelo said with a smile.

Balthier put his pen down. "What do you need?"

"It was something of yours. I just can't put my finger on it." Penelo leaned over the desk a bit.

"Well, why don't you come back when you remember?" Balthier pushed his chair back a couple centimetres.

"No. I think I'll remember if…" Penelo leaned forward more and put her knee on the desk.

Vaan walked through the halls of the palace. He looked at a woman his age. "What exactly did you put in their water?"

"Hmm. Balthier says he's rather dashing and irresistible right?" The woman said.

"Yeah. What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well what if that were true?" She smirked.

Vaan stopped. "What do you mean?"

Suddenly a yell echoed down the hall from the drawing room.

"Penelo! Let's have some self control shall we?!"

Vaan ran into the room. "Penelo! What's goi-what?"

Penelo had some how manoeuvred herself into Balthier's lap and pinned him against the back of the chair.

"I remember what I wanted!" She smiled as Balthier did his best to keep his face as far away from Penelo as possible. Which wasn't all that far.

"Hey!" Vaan ran up and pulled Penelo off the chair as the woman he was talking to walked down the hall laughing. "What were you doing?!"

"I wasn't doing anything! She came to me!" Balthier brushed off his shirt.

Vaan obviously didn't believe him.

"I'm just gonna go now." Balthier quickly got up and walked out.

"I'll be waiting!" Penelo called after him.

Balthier walked faster to his room. "Now Penelo wouldn't just walk in like that…" Balthier said to himself as he slowed to a stop.

"Hello Balthier."

Balthier looked up to see Ashe standing in front of him.

"Oh, hello. Could you uh, excuse me I want to get to my room." Balthier said as he tried to step past her.

Ashe blocked his path. "What's the hurry?"

"Well uh…"

Ashe walked closer to him. "I was wondering if you could help me with something." She smiled.

"Wh-what?" Balthier backed up against the wall. 'Great move Balthier.' He thought.

"Well," Ashe put her hand on the wall as Balthier tried again to gat away. "If you stop trying to run, I'll tell you" Ashe got closer.

Balthier looked at her as she put her hand on his chest.

"I wanted to know if," Ashe's hand started wondering. "If I was a good kisser." She smiled again.

"Uh. Well. Maybe another time!" Balthier ducked under her arm and ran down t he hall.

"No!" Ashe grabbed him around his waist and pulled him back. "I wanna see now!" She grinned.

"Your majesty!" Balthier struggled against Ashe's grip.

"Just one?" Ashe looked at him over his shoulder.

"Why me?" Balthier said as he continued to try to pry Ashe's hands off.

"Because I can't find Vaan, and after all, you are the leading man!" Ashe pulled him closer.

"Um…"

"Balthier!" Penelo ran down the hall. She stopped when she saw Ashe holding him around the waist. "Hey!"

"What?" Ashe looked at her.

"What are you doing?" Penelo glared.

"What? You think He's all yours? you have Vaan!"

Balthier took this chance to get away as Ashe hit Penelo.

"Alright. This isn't my day!" Balthier ran down the hall, listening to Ashe and Penelo's yelling match.

Balthier ran into his room and closed the door, leaning on it. He looked around the darkness. "Great, where's the light switch?" He felt the wall next to him looking for the light switch. He didn't notice a pair of ruby eyes watching him.

"Other side."

Balthier felt the wall on the other side of the door. Too bad he couldn't just find the shutters and open them. Maybe keep them open too, a window isn't much help if it's covered.

He found the light switch. Right before he flipped the switch, he noticed that someone had spoke. He looked at where his bed would be, and noticed a pair of ruby eyes.

He flipped the switch. "Fran!"

Fran was sitting on the edge of his bed.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, it looked cold in here." Fran stood up. "So I thought I'd warm it up a bit." She smiled and walked closer.

"Well it's warm now so you can leave!" Balthier opened the door.

"Not now." Fran shut the door and pinned Balthier to the wall.

"Uh-um. Well then what do you want?" Balthier stuttered. What was wrong with every one today?

"I was wondering," Fran wrapped one of her long arms around his neck. Her other hand wandered to his belt. "What lies under the trousers of the leading man?" Fan smiled as Balthier's face turned scarlet.

* * *

This came to mind as I wandered through the Giza Plains, looking for the Cluckatrice…Nasty monster won't come out…


End file.
